


KnB fams

by nola_kurosei



Series: fluffy families [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Funny, Gen, Genderbending, GoM have children, dumb father(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nola_kurosei/pseuds/nola_kurosei
Summary: hanya potongan kisah tentang kehidupan mereka setelah memiliki keluarga. Dan kekacauan lainnya.





	KnB fams

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi's Kuroko No Basuke  
> perhatian: mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau sebagainya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan diri.
> 
> re-post dari ffn saya

Aomine's family

Bagaimana aku bisa tau segala hal?

 

 

Yo! Aku Aomine Daiki, masih ingat si tampan ini kan? Itu loh yang kalau main basket jago banget. Dulu pernah main di sinetron ganteng ganteng seri—ekhem maaf maksudnya ganteng-ganteng main basket. Sempet ditawarin kerja nge sinetron, tapi aku tolak. Selepas menghabiskan waktu syuting 3 season beserta OVA, recap dan movie. Aku memutuskan untuk gak muncul di dunia hiburan lagi. Ya aku takut aja ntar banyak yang iri kalau aku ternyata lebih famous dari mereka, apalagi Kise dia pasti sirik abis.

 

 

 

 

Sekarang aku jadi pak Polisi. Nambah ganteng ae. Hidup udah terjamin tentram, rumah ada, uang banyak, istri ada, anak juga ada. 3 lagi. Kurang apa coba? Awas kalo lu pada bilang kurang putih. Gue gampar lu pake tutup panci.

 

 

Anak-anakku suka sekali bertanya. Terutama Kiri, si bungsu. Ayah ini apa, Ayah itu apa. Terkadang kalau aku malas menjawab atau akunya yang tidak tau, pasti akan kujawab 'sudah kodratnya' atau 'ya itu memang begitu', sebagai orangtua, kamu harus sok pintar di depan anakmu. Ya walaupun gak pinter-pinter amat.

Salah satu pertanyaan favorit yang biasa dia tanyakan padaku adalah ketika semua orang sedang pergi dan tidak ada di rumah.  _How in the world am I supposed to know EVE-RY-THING?!_

"Ayah, dimana Iruka- _nee_?"

"Ayah gak tau, mungkin di kamarnya?

.

"Ayah, dimana Ibu?"

"Ayah gak tau, mungkin berbelanja?"

"apa Ibu akan membawakanku _ice cream?_ "

"ayah gak tau, gigimu sekarang sering sakit, mungkin tidak?"

"baiklah"

.

.

Dan favoritku adalah...

"Ayah, Mauri- _nii_  mau pergi kemana?"

aku merespon seperti biasa

"gak tau, mungkin ke kantor polisi?"

Wajah Kiri mendadak  _shock_.

"k...kenapa?!"

"dia berjalan kaki tanpa pakai helm"

Setelahnya dia berlari ke ruang tengah. Tanpa kembali. Sepertinya dia serius menanggapi ucapanku...

Saat pagi aku pergi mengantarnya ke TK yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah. Kiri terlihat aneh dan gelagatnya mencurigakan. Dia terus bergumam aneh, melihat sekeliling dan tiba-tiba  _shock_  sendiri. Dia terlihat hendak menangis.

"Ayah! Ayo pulang!" Kiri tiba-tiba panik dan menarikku untuk segera pulang. Kupikir tugasnya ada yang tertinggal.

"kenapa?"

"K...Kiri- _chan_  tidak pakai helm! Orang-orang juga tidak pakai, ayah juga tidak! Bagaimana kalau kita di tangkap polisi?! Oh ayah juga polisi! Ayah jangan tangkap Kiri- _chan_!"

Aku tertawa terbahak mendengar celoteh panjang lebarnya. Kenapa anak ini lucu sekali?! Dia bahkan benar-benar menanggap saraksme ku dengan serius.

Sekarang aku akan mengatakan padanya, kalau pejalan kaki tidak perlu pakai helm

 

KnB fams

Kagami's family

_misunderstanding_

 

 

Halo semua, namaku Kagami Tetsuya. Aku sudah menikah 4 tahun lalu dan dihadirkan 2 putra yang lucu. Aku mengerjakan semua tugas rumah sendiri, terkadang kalau suamiku ada dirumah dia akan bantu memasak atau menjaga Raion dan Sam.

Raion anak pertamaku, usianya 2 tahun. Dia anak  _hyper_ sehingga sulit untuk menjaganya dan Sam anak keduaku usianya masih 1 tahun kurang, dia kebalikan dari Raion. Dan suamiku adalah Kagami Taiga, entah bodoh atau polos, ada saja perbuatan yang membuatku kesal.

Tadi pagi saat dia pergi bersama Raion dan Sam ke taman. Aku menitip sesuatu padanya lewat pesan singkat.

'To: Taiga-kun

**Tolong belikan tepung beras, ramen bungkusan dan slai olay**  '

'from: Taiga-kun

**Slai olay rasa apa**?'

'To: Taiga-kun

**Strawberry yang bungkusnya biru** '

'from: Taiga-kun

**Oke** '

Tetapi saat dia pulang. Bukan slai olay yang dibawanya, malah selai strawberry+coklat yang sampai di tanganku.

"kok ini?"

"soalnya selai merk olay gak ada"

 

 

Kalau kalian suruh suami belanja, dipastikan beri penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Biar gak kaya ribet, kan kalau semisal disuruh beli sikat gigi tapi malah sikat  _lyre_  yang dibawa?. Gigimu mau dijadikan alat musik?

KnB fams

Midorima's family arc

minta izin ke ayah itu gak mudah

 

 

 

Halo semua. Namaku Midorima Meiko. Usiaku baru saja menginjak 17 tahun. Aku anak perempuan satu-satunya disini, karena aku hanya punya 1 adik laki-laki. Ayahku—Midorima Shintarou—sangatlah  _over protective_  terhadapku. Kemana-mana wajib lapor 1 x 24 jam. Dia paling khawatir kalau aku keluar sendirian ataupun bareng teman. Apalagi kalau temannya laki-laki. Dia sudah kayak bapak-bapak kebakaran jenggot.

Waktu itu aku minta izin pulang telat sama ayah lewat chatting karena ada kerja kelompok.

 

**Ayah**

{ Yah hari ini Meiko pulang telat. Meiko ada kerkom sama Akiba. Makasih yah }

{Oh oke hati-hati ya dijalan, pulang jangan kemalaman}

{oke yah makasih ya : )}

{Oke...}

{EH TUNGGU!}

{Teman kamu laki-laki atau perempuan?! Siapa itu Akiba? dimana tempat kamu kerkom? }

{Ayah boleh minta nomornya?}

{Ayah mau telpon; tolong gampar orang yang ngedeketin putri ayah}

{Ayah gak suka kamu di dekatin anak cowok cabe-cabean}

{Kamu masih kecil, gak boleh pacaran.}

{Belajar yang bener, oke?}

{OH IYA! Jangan lupa Kirimin ayah nomor teman kamu yang lagi kerkom sama kamu itu ya.}

{err...yah? aku kerkom di tempat Akiba Mami-chan, sebelah rumah...}

 

 

 

 

KnB fams

Kise's family 

Ayah,Ibu aku gak suka dicurigain

 

.

.

Heya~ nama ku Kise Rum, panggil saja Rum-kun. Aku anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara. Aku punya satu ayah dan (tentunya) satu ibu.

Ayahku adalah seorang pilot dan mantan model, dia pria berisik yang tidak tau usia.

Walaupun ayah jarang dirumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ayah seringkali mengirimiku chat ataupun pesan singkat. Isinya biasanya berupa kecurigaan berlebihan. Ketika aku post foto di IG, komentarnya dan komentar fansnya akan memenuhi kolom komentar post-an fotoku, setiap aku post status di facebook atau Twitter, dia akan selalu ada untuk _comment_ ataupun _re tweet_.

Entah ayahku yang kurang kerjaan atau dia sudah tidak punya kerjaan untuk dilakukan.

Tadi pagi aku baru tulis status. Dan setengah jam kemudian ada _chatting line_ masuk. Tentunya dengan emoji kecintaannya.

 

**Annoying father**

{RUMICCHII~ ciyeee statusnya apaan tuh? 'I can treat you better than he can?' (*≧ω≦*) }

{suit suit anak ayah udah besar ya, kenalin dong calon pacarnya}

{ah ayah jadi sedih kalau kamu udah gede gini, biasanya kamu pipis minta temenin ayah. Sekarang udah enggak}

{huaaa ayah jadi pengen peluk kamu Rumicchi! Ayah kangen istri ayah, ayah kangen Reicchi juga! (╥﹏╥) }

{AYAH MAU PULANG! Tapi kerjaan ayah masih ada, gimana dong? (ಥ﹏ಥ) }

 

 

Semua pesannya gak aku balas.

 

 

Nah kalau Ibu...

**My beloved mother**

 

{Hayo! Kamu udah mulai ya mau pacar-pacaran?}

{kalau kamu pacaran, mama gak mau tanggung kalau nilai kamu jeblok ya}

{oh iya pacaran itu banyak ruginya loh, misal kamu pacaran dan jalan-jalan ke mall, kamu bakalan keluar uang, sehari kira-kira 200 ribu. Mending dirumah, gak keluar uang tapi kenyang }

Terserah...

 

 

 

KnB fams

 

 

 

Akashi's family

kok trauma ya suruh suami ada di dapur?takutnya yang dibuat racun

.

.

halo  _minna-san_ ,namaku Akashi Kouki. Salam kenal. Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki 3 anak kembar. Mereka lucu loh!. Usianya baru 1 tahun 6 bulan. Mereka sangaaatlah hyper dan suka lari sana sini. Kemarin aku meninggalkan mereka bersama suamiku karena Kakakku sakit sehingga aku harus pulang ke Kyushu. Dan hari ini saat aku pulang. Aku benar-benar merasa ada di TKP pencurian. Rumahku berantakan, apalagi dapur. Sehingga aku meminta suamiku untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

.

.

"anak-anak! Dengar, hari ini Ayah yang akan memasak sarapan, jadi...duduk dengan tenang oke?"

Si kembar yang baru berusia 1 tahun 6 bulan itu menatap ayahnya dengan wajah _blank_. Tidak mengerti kondisi genting yang sang ayah alami. Pagi-pagi, ngurusin anak, buatin sarapan (yang belum tentu bener jadinya),berangkat kerja ,terus belanja (daftarnya sudah di kasih oleh Kouki). Pusing urang!

Dan hal itu ngga mudah dilakukan, apalagi yang di urus 3, tiga _,three, sannin, deul, saam!_. Mau mandi saja kudu kesana-kesini, yang satu udah kalem, yang dua nya ngacir gatau kemana .

Hari ini dan esok, dia—Akashi  _almighty_  Seijuuro—akan bertugas mengurus 3 buah hatinya sen-di-ri-an. Dikarenakan Kouki harus pulang kampung ke Kyushu, kakak ketiganya dilarikan kerumah sakit karena keracunan nasi kepal kombini. Karena semua saudaranya laki-laki dan semuanya tidak berguna dalam hal ngurusin orang sakit, terpaksa istrinya turun tangan. Dimana orang tuanya? Mereka sedang ada di Jerman, mengurusi bisnis transportasi.

 

Haaah...

 

 

Awal senin yang seharusnya tenang, kini diawali keluarga Akashi  _Almighty_  Seijuuro dengan segala keributan dan kegaduhan yang ada.

Dengan surai vermilion berantakan—mencuat kesana kemari, kemeja super kusut dan dasi yang tidak terikat tuntas, kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan _counter_ dapur.

Hanya setelah bertemu Furihata Kouki, seorang kaisar seperti Akashi Seijuuro bisa sekumuh dan sekacau ini.

"ayah akan buat sarapan, huft semangat seijuuro" Seijuuro menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, kemudian melihat buku panduan dewa milik Kouki. Ish kenapa semuanya sulit dibu—ah Seijuuro tidak tau apa itu sulit. Semua akan mudah kalau dia yang mengerjakan. Benar tidak?

 

Prang

 

"uh oh"

Seijuuro memunguti tepung yang tidak sengaja tersenggol sikunya, namun belum sempat dia membereskan tepung. Tangannya yang masih memegang sendok berisikan gula ikut terjatuh astaga.

"maamaam~" si bungsu yang paling pandai bicara itu terus mengoceh tentang makan. Seijuuro yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Lucu juga mendengar anak-anaknya bicara.

"Miki mau makan apa?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada yang sengaja dimirip-miripin sama suara Kouki agar terlihat baik di depan anaknya.

"hng?" Miki menelengkan kepalanya bingung. _Awww...how cute!_

"Miki.Mau .Apa?" Eja Seijuuro.

Wajah Miki mencerah "itang!"

"h...hah?—astaga"

Seijuuro cepat-cepat mematikan kompor yang memanaskan mentega di teplon. Menteganya sudah mengering. Karena terlalu santai mengobrol dengan Miki membuatnya lupa dengan teplon. Untung saja dia cepat-cepat sadar, kalau tidak mungkin istrinya bisa murka karena teplon kesayangannya gosong.

"nda!" Seiki memukul sendoknya tanda tidak sepaham dengan adiknya "bebe!"

Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk memasak. Ketiga anak-anaknya malah bertengkar. Nampan yang diletakkanya dengan rapi malah di banting dengan sembarangan oleh ketiganya.

"anak-anak!"

Seijuuro menghampiri anak-anaknya—melerai Miki dan Seiki yang berebut sendok. Belum lagi Seiji membuatnya jantungan dengan nyaris jatuh dari kursi makannya untuk mengambil mangkuk di lantai.

 

 

Sssshhhh...

 

 

Uh Seijuuro- _san_? Pancakenya...

_"holy shi*_!"

.

.

Tik tok

Suara detik jam memenuhi ruangan. Suasana dapur jadi tenang setelah insiden beruntun tadi. Seijuuro masih sibuk memasak sedangkan ketiganya sibuk memukul-mukul meja dengan sendok atau menggigiti _baby apron_ .

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 dan anak-anak belum makan.

"selesai! Whew"

Seruan Seijuuro mengalihkan pandangan ketiganya. Mata si kembar berbinar. Akhirnya!

"anak-anak, kalian makan saja dahulu, ayah mau berbenah oke?"

Ketiganya mengangguk dengan senyuman. Tetapi sesaat setelah sarapan mereka hadir, senyuman itu menghilang bak tertimbun badai pasir.

3 balita itu memandang nampan mereka masing-masing dengan wajah datar. 2 lembar pancake—atau err arang?—tersaji dan terpotong sempurna dengan potongan pisang yang nyaris hancur.

Entah kenapa pancake pisang ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

Ketiganya saling tatap. Mengirim telepati. Karena ini bahasa balita, mari kita translate dahulu.

"Seiji, mau di apakan ini?" si bungsu memandang pancake mereka dengan curiga.

Walaupun tidak securiga Miki, Seiji cukup paham dengan siskon bahwa ayahnya sangat mengerikan jika sudah menyentuh dapur. Melihat arah luar dapur. Seiji tiba-tiba merasa was-was dan terpaksa menunggu ayahnya.

Sedangkan Sang sulung mengendus pancakenya kemudian keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"ini racun"

Kemudian Seijuuro datang dengan senyuman sejuta dollar yang tidak kalah dengan Ryota. Memandang anaknya satu-satu kemudian teralih ke piring yang pancakenya belum tersentuh. Hanya susu kotak yang dia bukakan yang sudah ludes diminum.

"kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Seiji memandang pancakenya kemudian memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan 'serius-ini-makanan?'

"Seiji kenapa tampangmu masam begitu hah?"

Merasa curiga, Seijuuro memutuskan untuk menyuapkan sesendok pancake ke mulutnya.

 

 

_Cough_

 

 

Si kambar panik begitu sang ayah terjatuh dan menggelinjang di lantai dengan keringat dingin menyertai setelah menyantap pancake buatannya sendiri.

Sepersekian setelah menggelinjang bak epilepsi, Seijuuro berdiri dengan tumpuan tangan gemetarnya. Kepalanya pening. Setelah agak baikan, Seijuuro membersihkan kemeja rapinya, memasang tampang seolah-olah kegiatan menggelinjang tadi bukanlah kejadian apa-apa. Hanya iklan lewat.

"anak-anak, kita makan diluar"

"YEAY!"

.

.

Si kembar nyaris saja keracunan. Untung saja mereka gak kepikiran untuk makan.

Ah kupikir Seijuuro harus mengambil kelas masak atau belajar masak denganku.

.

.

KnB fams

.

.

Murasakibara's family 

Dad! Don't eat the candle!

"Noah!  _Come and help me, dear!_ "

_"coming,Mom!"_

_Hello everyone_ , namaku Murasakibara Noah kalian bisa memanggilku Noah atau Noa- _kun_. Usiaku baru menginjak 14 tahun tapi orang bilang aku terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun. Hei apa wajahku setua itu?. Uh mungkin tinggiku yang tidak lazim untuk anak usia 14? Tinggiku nyaris 180 cm. Mama bilang itu karena aku anak ayah. Ayahku mantan pebasket yang mewakilkan Jepang. Kurasa dia adalah orang paling tinggi di Jepang dan orang paling menjengkelkan sedunia.  _Sigh_.

Aku terkadang kesal dengan sikap Ayah yang terlalu santai, terlalu malas dan terlalu manja.  _Hell_ , usianya padahal sudah 3* (maaf ku sensor) tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak SD!. Dia bahkan masih malas gosok gigi bahkan aku bingung mengapa Mama mau menikah dengan Ayah dan aku tidak percaya kalau Atsushi itu ayahku. _("Noa!watch your language!)_

Aku melirik ayahku yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja uring-uringan. Dia pasti lapar...

" _Naomi, Put the cake on the table_ "

Aku memberikan Naomi kue natal untuk di letakkan di meja. Naomi itu adik angkatku, dia gadis asli asal Inggris.

"Noa- _chin_ ~Tatsu- _chin_ ~ aku lapar~"

Aku menghela nafas. Ini sudah pertanyaan ke jutaan kalinya.

"sebentar lagi Atsushi"

Mama menjawabnya dengan sabar seraya mempercepat proses memasaknya.  _Hell_! Aku tidak tahan dengan hal ini. Heish.

 

 

_"DAD STOP! Don't eat that_!!!"

 

 

Aku nyaris menjatuhkan sepiring ayam karena terkejut mendengar pekik Naomi. Aku hendak marah kepada Naomi, tetapi begitu melihat ayah hendak memakan lilin bentuk burung dara di atas cake natal aku hanya bisa _face palm_  kemudian memijit pelipisku. Pening rasanya.

"Atsushi, itu lilin"

"eeh? Aku pikir ini coklat"

_He ate a small pigeon-shaped candle at the Christmas cake  because he thought it was a fcking chocolate?!_

_Sh*t you drive me nuts, Dad._

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> fiuuuuh, terimakashi sudah meluangkan waktu kalian buat membaca cerita yang memang aneh milik saya ini. Ja ne~


End file.
